The Elgang Pets
by KiyoKu
Summary: A gift has arrived for the Elgang and the Elgang has to use this gift in order to help them find the El shards that Banthus and his herd of thieves stole from the El tree. What is this gift that the Elgang has received? ElswordxEve RavenxAisha and ChungxRena. Also a OC to be revealed later on. ;3
1. A Gift Arrives

**Me: This idea came while I was in school. I know that I need to update my other stories but... I just had to write this down. XD**

**Everyone: You're not supposed to be thinking about Fanfiction. -_-**

**Me: I know but I couldn't help it. ^_^**

**Girls: You are a bad boy Kiyo.**

**Me: NUH UH! I'M A GOOD BOY! I just like to be mischeivious. ;3**

**Everyone: *sighs* **

**Me: What chu all sighing about?**

**Everyone: You're just so odd sometimes...**

**Me: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! *pulls out the machine laser gun***

**Everyone: O_O A new laser weapon?**

**Me: Yup. For all your basic laser loving needs.~ XD**

**Everyone: Don't shoot! *raises hands* **

**Me: HEY WHERE'S EVE?! O.o *looks around*  
**

**Eve: *sneaks up behind Kiyo and hugs him from behind* No shooting people Kiyo :D**

**Me: NOOO! must.. not.. lose..to..power...of...the...hug... crap!  
**

**Raven: QUICK TAKE THE GUN AWAY FROM HIM!**

**Rena: *shoots gun out of my hand with arrows***

**Me: I hate it when you go invisible D:**

**Eve: Will this make you feel better? *pecks me on the cheek***

**Me: *blushes* Can you let me go now?**

**Eve: No! You're just so huggable :D *hugs me tighter***

**Me: Dang it! Oh well. Now here's chapter 1! enjoy~**

**Everyone: So what classes are we?**

**Me: You'll be base for now.**

**Everyone: O.o ok dokey then  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Elsword's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and find to see Ariel standing at the doorway. "Oh hey Ariel what's up and why do you have that box?"

"This is a gift from COBO's special services. Please take care of them. This is for the whole El gang."

"THAT'S A HUGE BOX!" I shouted. Ariel giggled.

"Yeah it is."

"It's almost as tall as me."

"Yeah. Good bye Elsword. See you later." She started to walk away.

"Hey wait. Why did you guys give this box to us?"

"To help you on your journey to find the el shards that Banthus took. These are the only ones that exist. They have been kept secret until now. We are entrusting you to keep them safe."

"Ok we will!" She smiled and waved back at me. I waved back. 'I have to tell everyone that's staying here in Elder. I wonder what's inside.'

"I'll go tell Eve first since she's the only one here right now. Everyone has gone out and doing something. Raven went with Aisha for some shopping and Rena and Chung were out searching for information about Banthus and his band of thieves." I spoke out loud. "Eve wake up! We have a package from Ariel!" I heard nothing. 'What the heck is she doing?' "Eve! You awake yet?!" I heard footsteps.

"I'm coming!"~ Eve said singingly. She was wearing her base job promotional clothes. She walked towards me. She slapped me across the face.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" I was furious.

"You made me rush. You know I don't like to be rushed."

"That doesn't mean you slap me though..."

"Whatever." She notices the box that I'm carrying.

"What's in the box?" She pointed at it.

"No idea. Ariel said we had to take care of them. I wonder what she meant."

"Let's open it now!" She said while grinning.

"NO! We have to find the others first. We will open them together."

"AW! Fine then." She looked like she was going to slap me again.

"Please don't slap me." I raised my arms in defense.

"Don't worry, you're safe... for now." She gave me a sly smile.

"Let's go find the others. I'll go find Rena and Chung. You go find Aisha and Raven."

"Ok." Me and Eve gathered our gear until I realized something.

"Hey wait a minute... Who's gonna watch the box when we're gone?"

"You're such a baka. We'll just lock the door with our key."

"Oh yeah." I awkwardly laughed. She just slapped me again.

"OW! WHAT GIVES?!"

"Stop being an idiot then."

"It's not my fault! I'm just not as smart as everyone else..."

"Whatever. Let's just find the Elgang."

"OK!" I gave Eve a high-five.

"I'll look in the west side of Elder and you should look in the east side of Elder."

"Ok."

"I bet I find Aisha and Raven before you can find Rena and Chung." She smirked.

"You're on! Whoever gets home first gets to look in the box." We both grabbed a key for the house.

"Deal." We shook each other's hand. We both shot out of the door and locked it.

"I'M GONNA WIN!"

"NO I WILL!" We both ran in the opposite direction. 'I'm gonna find them first. I will not lose to Eve!' Thus I began my search for Chung and Rena.

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

'You're gonna lose big time Elsword.' I brought out Moby and Remy.

"Let's go find Aisha and Raven my darlings." They nudged me in agreement. I smiled. I asked random people if they have seen a purple-headed girl and a man with black hair and a nasod arm.

"Never seen them." Said a woman.

"I think I saw them over there by Ariel, but then I'm not so sure." A man pointed at Ariel.

"Ok thanks!"~

"No problem." I headed over to Ariel.

"Oh hey Eve. What's up?" Ariel asked.

"Have you seen Raven or Aisha?"

"I think they were over at the market for food."

"Oh ok. Thanks Ariel!"

"You're welcome Eve. Good luck finding them." We waved goodbye to each other. I headed down to the food market to see if Raven and Aisha were there. I looked and looked everywhere for them. I saw a hint of purple from the corner of my eyes. Before I even knew it, I was seeing Aisha. 'FINALLY! I FOUND YOU AISHA!' I ran up to her.

"I FOUND YOU!" She jumped while dropping a few things.

"Eve! You scared me and made me drop some food." She pointed and I looked down. I awkwardly laughed.

"I sowwie."

"Now I have to come back home with little food." She sighed.

"Oh forget the food. Where's Raven?"

"Um I think he's at the vegetable section."

"Ok then come with me." I took her arm.

"Wait why me?"

"Because we got a gift from Ariel and I bet Elsword that I could bring you and Raven back to the house before he could go get Rena and Chung. Now come on!"

"But I still gotta pay for the food in the bag." I groaned.

"Fine but hurry up." I tapped my foot impatiently while Aisha payed the owner for the food.

"Ok I'm done."

"Finally. Now let's go." Aisha guided me to where Raven was. He saw me and Raven.

"Ah Eve. What's up?"

"NO TIME! LET'S GO TO HOUSE NOW!"

"But I gotta pay for the veggies."

"UGH! FINE! JUST HURRY UP!" I was tapping my foot furiously as Raven payed the owner of the veggie stall.

"Ok I'm done."

"YES! LET'S GO!" I dragged each of them by their arms with my own and went to the house as fast I could pull them. I could see that no one has arrived at our house yet. It was a great, big, blue house with windows on the sides. 'I'm gonna beat that dork!' The three of us ran as fast as we could to the doorsteps. I opened the door to see if Elsword and the others were inside.

"Whoa. What's that huge box?" Aisha asked while pointing.

"It's the gift that I was talking about."

"That's a pretty big box." Raven commented.

"I know right." I smiled.

"Let's open it." Raven said eagerly. I slapped his hand as he tried to open it.

"NO! We have to wait for the others to get here first. I promised Elsword that we would all get to see it at the same time."

"AW! That's no fun." Raven did his puppy dog-eyed trick on me. I slapped his face.

"NO MEANS NO! DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU AGAIN!" Raven backed away.

"Geez Eve. When did you become so violent?"

"I'm not violent. I just want to wait for Elsword to come back."

"You love him don't you." Raven winked at me. I blushed.

"NOOOOOO! I DO NOT AND IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, I WILL SMACK YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR FACE WILL BLEED!" I could tell that Raven was scared because his legs were shaking pretty badly. I can't help but laugh. Aisha joined me and so we laughed together. Raven just scowled at us. I heard footsteps coming in.

"HA HA! I BEAT EVE HERE!" I heard Elsword.

"Are you sure about that?" I giggled. He looked at me with his mouth open. Rena and Chung walked in.

"DAMN YOU EVE!" He looked pissed. I slapped Elsword and stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's for being slow mentally and physically."

"Well. We're all here. Let's open that huge box."

"Good idea Elsword." All six of us slowly walked to the huge box that was in our living room.

"Who's gonna open it?" Aisha asked.

"I'll do it!" Me and Elsword said in unison.

"No I will!" He challenged me.

"No me!"

"All right you two. Do I have to beat some sense into you?" Rena had her scary demon aura on again. My lips were quivering.

"No." Me and Elsword said in a quiet voice.

"Good."~ Rena was back to her cheery self again. 'Man I hate it when she goes in demon form.'

"So how do we decide who opens it?" I asked.

"How about rock paper scissors?" Rena suggested.

"Are you serious?!" Me and Elsword both yelled at her.

"Is there a problem?" She stared at us with demonic eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no Rena." We both said in unison with our lips quivering.

"Good." Rena's eyes went back to normal.

"All let's do this Elsword."

"Yeah whatever. I'll win the honor of opening the box." We shook hands. We got our hands ready.

"Ok! Ready? Go!" I brought my fist down and it was paper. His was paper too.

"Seriously a tie?" I groaned.

"Go again. 1..2..3.. Go!" I brought down my fist once more and it was rock. His was rock too.

"What the heck?" Rena just did a face palm.

"Just go again guys." I got my fist ready once more. 'I better win this time.'

"This won't be a tie Elsword. I'll win." I told him fiercely.

"No I will."

"Ready? 1...2...3!" I brought my fist down once more and it was scissors. I looked at Elsword's hand and it was paper.

"YES! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!" I smiled widely.

"Good game." Me and Elsword shook hands.

"Thanks."

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Everyone asked me in unison.

"I will. Calm down." I turned back towards the huge box. I cut the tape off with my sharp fingernails. I slowly opened the box. I could hear the others coming closer as I was opening the box. I looked inside the box. I saw several shiny things inside. I pulled one out and set it on the ground. I pulled the rest of the big shiny objects. The colors were consisted of green, red, blue, white, purple, and black.

"Wow. They are beautiful." Aisha commented.

"What did Ariel give us?" Chung asked.

"This is a crazy answer but..."

"But what Eve?" Everyone asked me.

"I think they are eggs."

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Me:** **Cliff hangers don't you just hate them? XD**

**Everyone but me: -_-**

**Me: Whoever can guess what is inside the eggs get's to kiss their favorite character!~ ;D  
**

**Everyone but me: *does a spit take with water* WWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT! O_O  
**

**Me: You heard me now folks. First person to guess what kind of eggs they are gets to kiss their favorite char. ;3  
**

**Everyone: KIYO! *rages with demon auras*  
**

**Me: O_O Oh sh**! BYE EVERYONE!~ *runs away*  
**

**Everyone but me: AFTER HIM! *chases Kiyo*  
**

**Me: Review now if you can guess what kind of eggs the El gang has. ^_^  
**

**Me: Why is it always me that gets in trouble? DX  
**


	2. How to train your Dragon

**Me: Anon viewer is the winner! Congratulations! COME ON OUT! Have fun kissing Eve!~ ;3  
**

**Eve: Wait WHAT! O_O  
**

***Anon comes in*  
**

**Me: Welcome Anon! Kissing time!~~~~~  
**

**Eve: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**Anon: *kisses Eve*  
**

**Me: Thanks for playing. BYE!~  
**

**Anon: *leaves with a smile on his face***

**Me: I think he enjoyed that. Did you Eve?**

**Eve: *blushes while hugging Kiyo tight* You're just so huggable XD  
**

**Me: You are going to kill me!  
**

**Eve: That's the plan. ;3  
**

**Me: SAVE ME SOMEBODY! DX  
**

**Everyone but me and Eve: *drinks hot cocoa* Nah. We would have done the same to you only we would beat you on the ground. XD  
**

**Eve: *hugs Kiyo tighter*  
**

**Me: Help...can't...breathe... X_X  
**

********Connection lost********

* * *

**Rena's POV**

"Eggs? No way! Those things are way too big and shiny too. Since when do eggs become shiny?!"

"Aisha calm down."

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" She hit Raven on his nasod arm. She whined for a bit.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt. Sorry Raven."

"It's ok. I'm freaked about this too."

"Hey Eve you missed something on the box. I found this." I help up a piece of paper that was taped to the side of the box.

"Let me see that?" Aisha snatched the paper away from me.

"What does it say?"

"I think everyone should see this." We all gathered around Aisha and she held up the paper for us to see.

_"Dear Elgang, I suppose that you have already guessed that the shiny objects before you are eggs. That is correct. They are the super legendary dragon eggs. These are the only ones that exist. I have been keeping them under secrecy until now so that the dragons don't fall into the enemy's clutches. I trust you guys to keep them safe. Don't worry about keeping them warm. I did all the work for you. I expect that by time this reaches you, the eggs will hatch within a week and it's your job to train them as well. Also make sure that they are quite fed. I've included a guide about taking of your dragon. It includes everything about a dragon. And another thing. When your dragon speaks to you, you can only hear it with your mind. It's useful for making a silent conversation when captured by the enemy assuming that doesn't happen to you six. As for which dragon you get is Elsword gets red, Chung receives blue, Aisha gets the purple egg, Eve has the white egg, Raven gets the black egg, and Rena gets the green egg. Be sure to watch your dragon at all times as they like to wander. They can also fight alongside you when they are old enough. Fight with your dragon as one. Don't be careless with your dragons and if it bites you then it's saying it likes you. As for if whether the dragons are female or male or both I do not know. This is all I have to say for this matter. Find Banthus and recover the El shards before it's too late for Ruben! I bid you farewell. From the dragon master."_

"Who the heck is the dragon master?" Chung asked.

"How the heck should we know? We've never even heard of dragons before." I replied.

"So they are eggs after all."

"Yep. Now you are gonna calm down right?"

"Yes Raven." She sighed. He smiled.

"So how do we know when they will hatch? I wanna see them." Elsword asked.

"Well let's just check the guide that the note says." I suggested.

"Ok." Elsword nodded. He pulled out a small book from inside of the box. "How to train your dragon? What kind of book is this?" Aisha tried to steal it from Elsword wanting to read it.

"LET ME SEE IT ELSWORD!"

"BACK OFF AISHA!"

"GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Elsword was fighting her off trying to save the book.

"Just hand it to me Elsword."

"All right Rena." He handed it to me.

"The cover looks interesting." I commented.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I WANT TO READ IT!"

"Aisha calm down." Raven's nasod arm wrapped around Aisha.

"Raven, your arm."

"Ugh stupid Arm." He banged it against the wall.

"I will now read the first page." I announced. I opener the book and read the first page carefully out loud.

"So you want to train your dragon eh? Follow the instructions that there is on every page starting from here." An arrow was pointing downwards at where the instructions were. "This is gonna take forever to read." I complained. There were a LOT of words on this first page. I started to read the first page willingly. "You have a dragon egg correct?" I said yes in my mind.

"To hatch the egg, you need to put it in a source of fire so that the hatchling inside doesn't die." 'But the dragon master already did that for us. Plus the only source of fire is Aisha and she can't warm up all of our eggs anyways. She would be very exhausted.' I skimmed through the page until I was on the 2nd page. 'Oh boy this page looks complicated.'

"I give up. This book takes forever to read. You wanna read it Aisha?" She had stars as her eyes.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She stopped to take a breath.

"Uh here you go?" She snatched the book out of my hand and began to read right away. I saw her eyes go left to right as she was rapidly reading the book.

"You read so fast..." She grinned.

"That's what you get for learning magic. I love to read! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room reading this." She began to walk away.

"Wait! How do we know when the eggs hatch?" Raven stooped her.

"Our eggs will hatch when the dragon eggs begin to glow brightly." His arm wrapped itself around Aisha's waist.

"STUPID ARM! KNOCK IT OFF!" He punched the walls several times with the nasod arm. Everyone snickered but Aisha and Raven.

"I think Raven's nasod arm is attracted to you Aisha." Chung laughed out loud as he said it. He was the loudest out of all. Aisha giggled nervously.

"I'll fix it for you." Eve offered.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?"

"Yes." Eve gestured Raven to follow her and Raven followed her willingly.

"Have fun you two."~ Eve and Raven were blushing slightly.

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE ARE GONNA KISS!" Raven shouted.

"Suuurrreee." Elsword responded. Raven just scoffed and left.

"Elsword. I think you were a bit mean."

"Nah. We're just having fun Rena."

"But still..."

"I know they won't, besides I think Raven's got a thing for Aisha."

"Say what?"

"It's just me. What do you think Chung?" We turned our heads towards him.

"Uh I agree with Elsword."

"You guys are weird."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No Elsword. It's the truth and you know it." I smirked.

"Pfft whatever." He stuck his tongue out at me. I looked at the dragon eggs.

"What should we do with the eggs for the time being?"

"Let's try cracking one open so we don't have to wait." Elsword said with a devil smile.

"NO! You must not disturb nature!" I kicked him in the groin. He made a sound as he went down.

"Ugh. Rena what was that for?"

"For thinking that. You know how much I love nature. Plus you might kill the dragon." My face was sad at the thought of a baby dragon dying.

"I'm sorry Rena. I won't do it I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"What is this the 3rd grade?"

"Just do it before I kick you in your place." His eyes went huge.

"Ok ok! Please don't kick there again." He stuck his pinky onto mine.

"Good. You won't do that too would you Chung?" I stared at him with murderous eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no Rena." I could tell that he was scared.

"Thank you Chung." I giggled. 'These two scare so easily.'

"So what do we do with them for the time being then." Chung asked.

"Let's just put them in a our rooms for now."

"I call the red one! It matches my hair."

"That's not all that matches with your egg." Chung muttered.

"I'll take the green. It's the color of nature." I rubbed my face against it. "So pretty."I smiled and kissed it.

"I guess I will have the blue egg then. It matches my eyes." Chung and Elsword grabbed their eggs and went to go put them in their rooms.

"The note says that the eggs will hatch within the week so the eggs will start to glow at any time!" I shouted.

"Got it!" They both replied. I sighed with relief.

"Let's put the other eggs in Eve, Raven, and Aisha's room too."

"OK!" I heard them coming down the stairs and walking over to the box. I handed Chung the black egg.

"Put that one in Raven's room."

"Ok." Chung nodded and left. I handed Elsword the white egg.

"Put that one in Eve's room."

"All right." He left to go put it in Eve's room.

"And I'll go give this purple egg to Aisha." I walked upstairs and took my time heading towards Aisha's room. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it? It better be important."

"It's me Rena. I just wanted to hand this egg to you."

"Oh ok. Please do come in." I opened the door and went inside. I handed Aisha the egg.

"Please take care of it."

"Don't worry Rena. I will." I smiled.

"I'll let you get back to reading." She nodded. I left the room and went back downstairs to sit on our couch.

"Ok Rena we did what you asked." Chung announced.

"Ok cool. I'm gonna go lie down for a while. Why don't you two see if you can find any leads on banthus?"

"All right. We'll be back in an hour."

"Mmk. See you guys later." They went outside the door. I went to my room and laid down on the bed. I went under the covers and closed my eyes. 'I hope they find something.' I drifted off to dreamworld.

* * *

**Me: YES I FINALLY GOT MY DC!  
**

**Everyone but me: congratz  
**

**Me: I'D LIKE TO THANK SYBELLA AND SERAPHIC NIGHTMARE FOR HELPING ME GET IT!  
I LOVE YOU!  
**

**Everyone but me: weirdo -_-  
**

**Me: shush :P  
**

**Everyone but me: SO IT WAS DRAGONS?!**

**Me: XD yep  
**

**Elsword: SSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEETTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT!  
**

**Everyone but Elsword: Chill dude!  
**

**Elsword: Chill? I INVENTED CHILL!  
**

**Me: You're not jackfrost! -_-  
**

**Elsword: But I'm cool like him ;D  
**

**Me: You wish -_-  
**

**Elsword: WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY?!  
**

**Me: I said you wish *pulls out laser machine gun*  
**

**Elsword: O_O I SORRY!  
**

**Me: Good boy :3  
**

**Raven: He's always bullying Elsword  
**

**Me: Would you like me to bully you instead?  
**

**Raven: NNNOOOOOO!  
**

**Me: TOO LATE! Watch your back Raven  
**

**Raven: DX  
**

**Me: Sorry that the chapter was short  
**


	3. Message for Elgang's Pets fans

**Me: Ok so I just wanted to say this to all the people that have read my story: The Elgang's Pets. **

**Everyone else: And that would be?  
**

**Me: I'm gonna let you guys decide to see who's dragon egg will hatch first so to vote you can either vote in your review or if you prefer to be an anonymous voter, you can vote on my profile on my poll.  
**

**Everyone else: O.o ok. When's the voting gonna be done?  
**

**Me: Hmm. I'm gonna say by Ground hog's day (February 2) and that's when the voting will be over and that's when I'll begin to start typing chapter 3. XD  
**

**Raven: I bet I win. :)  
**

**Elsword: NO IT'LL BE ME! :D  
**

**Rena: PFFFFFTTTT NO WAY ELDORK! It'll be me that wins!  
**

**Aisha: CHOOSE ME! =D  
**

**Eve: Everyone's gonna choose me because I'm superior to all of you.  
**

**Chung: I KNOW THAT I'LL WIN FOR SURE! XD  
**

**Me: So yeah be sure to vote by Ground hog's day so you can see who's dragon egg will hatch first. See ya laterz people. ^_^  
**

**Kiyomaru: I'm gonna laugh if there's a tie between 2 or more people. XD  
**

**Me: Well... Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. LOLZ  
**


	4. Announcement for the winner

**Me: TODAY'S THE DATE!~**

**Everyone else: O.o. Who's the winner?**

**Me: It is...  
**

***lights go out and shrouding everyone in darkness*  
**

**Everyone: WTF?!  
**

***Someone evil laughs nearby*  
**

**Rena: Who the heck is that?  
**

**?: You'll never find out who I am!  
**

**Eve: *screws in new lightbulbs*  
**

***power comes back on*  
**

**Everyone: YAY!~  
**

**Elsword: IT'S SPRIGGAN!  
**

**Spriggan: YES! IT IS I! THE EVIL AND SCARY LOOKING SPRIGGAN!  
**

**Chung: *takes Spriggan's helmet off*  
**

**Everyone but Spriggan: O_O! Spriggan's a little black-haired girl?  
**

**Spriggan: MY HELMET! DX  
**

**Everyone but Spriggan: *laughs loud* OMG! SPRIGGAN'S A LITTLE GIRL! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING ALL THIS TIME! XXXXXDDDDD  
**

**Spriggan: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! DX! NO WONDER ALL THE OTHER DEMONS HATE THE EL GANG! *runs away crying*  
**

**Me: So that's what she sounds like without her helmet...  
**

**Everyone but me: WHO'S EGG HATCHES FIRST KIYO?!  
**

***random gopher bites me in the leg*  
**

**Me: YEOWCH! GET THIS GOPHER OFF OF ME! CHI! CONTROL YOUR GOPHERS!  
**

**Raven and Elsword: *pulls the gopher off of Kiyo and releases it into the wild*  
**

**Me: Now. If there isn't gonna be anymore interruptions. The winner is... EVE! :D  
**

**Eve: OMG! I WON?! :'D. THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING ME! *cries for joy*  
**

**Everyone but Eve and me: WAIT A MINUTE! EVE WON?! DX  
**

**Me: Yep.  
**

**Everyone but Eve and me: So how many votes did we get?  
**

**Me: Elsword got 3 votes, Chung also got 3 votes, Aisha didn't get any votes. Sorry Aisha.**

**Aisha: YOU PEOPLE HATE ME! DX *goes in the emo corner*  
**

**Me: Poor Aisha. *coughs* Achem. For Rena, she got 2 votes, and Raven got 2 votes.  
**

**Eve: How many votes did I get?  
**

**Me: You got 11 votes.  
**

**Eve: YAHOO! *kisses Kiyo*  
**

**Me: O.o?  
**

**Eve: I'm just so fricking happy! *screams like a fan girl* THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU! =D  
**

**Everyone but Aisha, me, and Eve: -_-. Lucky...  
**

**Me: So that's all the time that we have today. Now I must begin typing chapter 3 of El gang pets. Please have pateince with me. I can be a slow typer sometimes. XD. LATERZ!  
**


	5. The first dragon is born

**Me: Hey everyone!~**

**Everyone: *glares at me* -_-**

**Me: What?**

**Everyone: TYPE THE CHAPTER NOW! WE WANT TO SEE WHAT A DRAGON LOOKS LIKE!**

**Me: Ok ok geez. *drinks some water***

**Kiyomaru: I know that you kissed a girl.**

**Me: *does a spit take* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! O_O**

**Kiyomaru: I said you kissed a girl. She's a fanfiction writer right~? ;)**

**Me: Yeah... *blushes***

**Eve: You kissed another girl? o_O *speaks in a demon voice***

**Me: M-m-m-m-m-m-ayb-b-b-b-e. *feels scared whiled blushing***

**Eve: KIYO! *pulls out a machine gun***

**Me: KIYOMARU DO SOMETHING! O_O**

**Kiyomaru: Fine. *sighs and throws some sleeping powder on Eve***

**Eve: No...I swear...that I'll...get rid of her. *falls asleep***

**Me: *cuffs Eve to a pole* That's to make sure she doesn't get... *shuts up before saying anything***

**Everyone but Eve: Get who Kiyo? Hmm?~**

**Me: YOU SHALL NOT KNOW! *explodes***

**Everyone but Eve: O_O. He did it again... =3**

**Real me hiding somewhere nearby: *whispers* He he. I guess that's a good reason that my shadow clones explode after all. =3. Enjoy chapter 3 readers. I apologize for not posting chapter 3 sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first egg hatches**

**Elsword's POV:**

"I wonder if we will ever find Banthus. We've asked so many people here and they don't have a clue where he is." I dropped my head in defeat.

"Don't worry Elsword. We'll find Banthus and take back the El shards." Chung smiled. I shrugged and just kept on walking.

I walked up to a woman and said. "Hey stranger."

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Have you heard of Banthus before?"

"Um. Isn't he a boss of a group of bandits?"

"YES! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE BACK THE EL SHARDS FROM HIM!"

"Well last time I think he was heading towards Wally's castle or something. Sorry for not helping you out enough."

"THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH! THANK YOU!" She nodded and smiled.

"Let's go tell the others about the good news."

"All right. RACE YA HOME!"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" We both left the woman in a dust cloud as we were speeding towards the house. We arrived at the house 2 minutes later.

"WE'RE BACK!" We both said in unison. The house was quiet. I saw that Rena was still sleeping on the couch.

"HEY RENA, WAKE UP!" Rena rose and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want Elsword?"

"We heard a rumor that Banthus is heading towards Wally's castle." She instantly got up on her feet.

"YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Well it's just a rumor..."

"LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!"

"But what about the others?" Chung asked.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM WHILE WE CAN! MY PEOPLE NEED THAT EL SHARD!" Rena had a serious expression on her face.

"Well I guess we can stop him ourselves...LET'S GO!" Me, Chung, and Rena headed out towards Wally's caslte to find Banthus. I wrote a note down and left it on the table. _'Hopefully he has the El shard on him.'_

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"You doing ok Raven?" Raven was laying on a table while being strapped in.

"Yeah."

"I think I see the problem. Some of these wires inside your nasod arm are damaged or cut."

"WHAT?!"

"No need to worry. I can replace the wires but you'll have to keep living like this for a while since it's not in Elder at the moment. I can ask Ariel to order some later. Will that be all right for you?"

"Yeah. That works for me." Suddenly I heard a loud screech.

"What was that?"

"Dunno. Let's check it out Eve."

"Ok." Me and Raven headed out of the shop room and went back into the living room.

"Strange. Where is everyone else?" I saw a note on our living room table.

"Look a note. I'll read it out loud for you." Raven nodded.

_"Raven, Eve, and Aisha. If you happen to see this note, then me, Rena, and Chung are heading out towards Wally's castle because we had heard a rumor about Banthus heading there. We're gonna beat the crap out of him and force him to tell us where the El shard is. Don't follow us, we can handle it. Take care of our eggs. It's in our rooms. From Elsword." _And that's where it ended.

"That idiot. He should have gotten us too." The screech got louder this time.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Raven pointed up at the ceiling.

"Maybe upstairs?"

"Let's check it out." Raven nodded and we both headed towards the stairs. 'Where did my egg go I wonder? I hope Elsword and the others put them in a safe spot.' The screech was even louder this time.

"There it is again. It's so damn loud. I think it's coming from your room Eve."

"Really?" I listened for the screech and there it was again. "You're right."

"You don't think..."

I gasped. "MAYBE IT'S THE EGG!" We ran towards my room and opened the door with a bang. Sitting on the floor was the white and shiny egg. _'It almost looks like a diamond but it's more of a silver color too. It's so shiny.'_

"So it was your egg after all." I heard a loud crack. 4 legs popped out of the egg.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S GOT LEGS!" The egg started to run around Eve's room.

"CATCH THAT EGG!" I yelled. Raven dove for the egg and it hid under Eve's bed. Raven hit the bottom of the bed with his head.

"Ouch. How did the egg know I was coming?"

"Maybe it knew that you were coming?"

"Whatever. Let's catch it. You get on one side of the bed and I'll get on the other." I nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. We both crouched down and spread our arms wide so that it can't escape. I heard a grunt from Raven and I heard the sound of feet going out of my room.

"What happened Raven?"

"The darn thing rammed me in the face. HOW'D IT KNOW MY FACE WAS THERE?"

"I have no idea. LET'S GO FIND IT BEFORE IT DOES MORE DAMAGE TO THE HOUSE!" I heard a repeated clunk clunk. 'It must be falling down the stairs.'

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" Aisha bursted out of her room.

"My egg. It grew legs and we are trying to catch it. Help us Aisha please."

"All right. Let's catch this darn thing." All three of us walked downstairs and spotted the egg under the table that was in our living room.

"GET THAT EGG!" We all charged. The the egg must have heard us because of all of a sudden it jerked and moved about. Raven dove for it and ended up under the table. The egg cracked again and out popped wings._ 'W-w-wings? Already?'_

"My egg has wings now? It's gonna be harder to catch now." It flew all the way to the ceiling. Raven got out from under the table and joined us as we tried to get the dragon egg by jumping.

"Hey Aisha? Can't you teleport that stupid egg down here with your magic or something?"

"It isn't that simple Raven. Magic is complicated."

"But can you?" Aisha did a face palm.

"I can't yet. I haven't learned enough magic but I can teleport myself catch it. Please catch me when I fall."

"Ok."

"I can double jump too but not like Rena. I just glide with my drones."

"Well try it Eve." I double jumped and glided.

"Ok. Let's get that dragon egg." Raven commanded. Aisha began to teleport to the egg but it would just fly out of her reach. Raven caught her as she fell to the ground. I double jumped and used my drones to hover in the air for a few seconds before levitating back to the ground again.

"Crap not working. Keep going girls!" Me and Aisha just nodded and kept going for the dragon. I found myself getting closer to the dragon every time when I jumped. I tried again and I managed to touch it. Aisha teleported to the dragon egg and flew very fast. _'I think it knows that I am its' owner and not Aisha. Maybe it's playing with us?'_

"I touched it!" I said excitedly. I jumped one more time to where the dragon egg was and I manged to grab it's leg. "I GOT IT!" I screamed with joy. Aisha and Raven were dumb founded.

"Wow Eve. Nice job..." I held the egg with legs and wings in my arms.

"So Aisha, any idea on how we can get the rest of the egg shell off of him?"

"Um...I'm not sure. Maybe hit it with a hammer?" I gasped.

"NO! There must be a safer way to set it free." The egg struggled in my arms.

"How about we chisel it?" Raven offered.

"That can work."

"You're smart Raven." I saw her stare at Raven for a couple minutes. "Thanks." All of a sudden, Raven's nasod lashed out at me and hit the egg sending it flying towards the wall at high speeds.

"NO!" I hopelessly ran towards it to help save the egg. It's shell shattered and scattered all over. A creature that glowed brightly walked forward to me.

_"Are you the one that held me in your arms?_" The dragon spoke to me.

"Yes. My name is Eve and I am Queen of the nasods." _'So it's a male dragon huh?'_

"Eve? Who are you talking to?" Raven asked.

"Wait, you guys can't hear him?"

_"I can only speak with my mind and you're the only one that can hear me because I chose you."_ It told me.

"The dragon is obviously talking to Eve with his mind. Don't you remember the note that the dragon master wrote Raven?"

"WELL SORRY FOR FORGETTING!" Aisha laughed at him. I took a closer look at the dragon. It had shining blue eyes, very small wings that somehow managed to keep him airborne, it's scales are white that shines as bright as a diamond. I noticed something a bit odd though. It had some screws in where the legs and wings are. _'How does it have screws on him? Is this even a real dragon?'_

_''Yes I'm real. If not then could I do this?'' _He shot fire out of his mouth but it ended 3 seconds later.

_'Can you read my mind or something?'_

_'Yes, but only yours, no one else.' _

_'Oh ok.'_

"Eve? Can you tell your dragon not to set fire in the house?"

_"All right." _

_''Can you...''_

_''You don't need to tell me. I can hear what everyone else says, but I can only speak to you for now until I become an adult dragon.' _

_''How can you speak so well when you've just been born?'' _

_''Because like you, I am also a nasod. Only half nasod though.'' _

_''WHAT?! Since when has there been a nasod like you?'' _

"Eve? Did you tell him?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah I did."

_''I'm only a half-nasod.''_

_''But how is that possible?''_

_''I have no idea. Just know that I am your dragon and only yours. No one else can claim me.''_

_''Mind if I ask you your name?''_

_''I don't have a name. You have to pick it for me. I really want a name so that people will one day tell tales about me.'' _I giggled a bit.

_''Oh ok.'' _"Guys? Can you help me pick a name for him? He wants to know his name."

"Oh ok. What should his name be?"

_''NO! ONLY YOU HAVE TO PICK MY NAME EVE!''_

"He says that only I have to choose his name."

"Oh all right. Good luck choosing his name Eve."

"Thanks guys." Raven and Aisha gave me a thumbs-up.

_''I have faith in you Eve.''_

_''Hmm. Shiny?''_

''Are you serious?'' I awkwardly laughed.

''It's just that you are so shiny and beautiful.''

''Thank you Eve but please come up with a better name.''

_''I will try.'' _I thought of a couple names._ ''Diamond, Silver, or Larry?''_

_''No, no, and WHAT KIND OF NAME IS LARRY?!'' _I think I saw him twitch at me. I let out a small giggle.

_''S-s-sorry. That last one is a joke. I didn't know that dragons could twitch.'' _

_''I see. Well no time for jokes Eve. Get serious now.'' _

I sighed. _''You're no fun.'' _

"Eve? Why did you giggle like that?" Both Aisha and Raven asked.

"I asked him if he wanted his name to be Larry and he got angry at me." They both laughed. The dragon-nasod growled at them both and shot fire out of his mouth. They turned black and fainted. I gulped.

_''You didn't have to do that. It was a joke.''_

_''Well it wasn't funny to me!'' _He bared his teeth at me.

_''I'm sorry...Silvermoon.'' _

_''It's ok...Wait what did you say?!'' _

_''I said Silvermoon?' _He did a jump and twirled in the air before dropping to the ground again.

_''SILVERMOON IS PERFECT!'' _I couldn't tell if he was smiling or that he was baring his teeth again.

_''I'm glad you like it. Shall I call you Silver for short then?''_

_''Sure fine.''_ Silver did a roar. It seemed very loud.

_'Nice to meet you...Silvermoon.'_ Silver flew to my head and rested on it. _''Aw~. Ok, you can sleep there.''_

_''Thank you Eve, Queen of the nasods.'' _I patted it on the head. He was sleeping soundly.

* * *

**?'s POV:**

I woke with a start. "So it seems that at last that the first of the dragons is named and hatched. It's time to approach them quickly." I quickly got out of my tent and packed everything that I needed. I put it all in my little knapsack. _'I like this thing. Unlimited space it has.'_ I spotted a few lizardmen approaching me.

I sighed. "Not you guys again. I thought I killed enough of you but you keep coming back for more." A rather important lizardman approached me. It was a lizard shaman.

"You shall be our prisoner or die." All the lizardmen surrounded me.

"No. How about I live and get rid of you?" They laughed.

"And how do you intend to do that?" The shaman asked.

"Like this. BLADE WAVE!" With my very fast skills, I threw a thousand kunai and they all pierced and killed the lizardmen. Blood splattered everywhere. Some blood got on my pants. I chuckled and walked out of the corpse circle. I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw the lizard shaman crawling on his stomach.

"So you're still alive huh?"

"Who are you?" I stabbed it in the head with a kunai and it moved no more.

"My name is Kiyomaru and I used to live in Arias. I am also the dragon master who ordered the eggs for the Elgang." _'I have to reach the Elgang as fast as I can.'_ It took 10 minutes for me to collect all the kunai and I put them all back in my knapsack. I started to run towards Elder quickly.

* * *

**Kiyo: FINALLY YOU INTRODUCE ME! But it was short. -.-**

**Me: Yeah. I apologize about that. ^^**

**Kiyo: Gimme a bigger POV next time. -_-**

**Me: Fine fine. =3**

**Eve: *hugs silver* AW~! YOU'RE SO PRETTY AND SHINY! =D**

**Silver: YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH ME! X_X**

**Me: I'd like to thank Kat983 for giving me the name of Eve's dragon. ^_^**

**Everyone but Eve, Me, and Kiyomaru: When is our eggs gonna hatch? DX**

**Me: Eventually~! XD *sips some tea***

**Kiyo: Is she a good kisser Kiyo?**

**Me: *does a spit take* QUIT ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! -.-**

**Kiyo: We just wanna know~! ;3**

**Me: *pounds him into the ground with a large hammer until just his head is sticking out***

**Kiyo: You are a bastard Kiyo. -_-**

**Me: Says the one that always gets the girls. D:**

**Kiyo: Now why is you sad about that? **

**Me: *mumbles* Cause I don't got one...**

**Kiyo: I see...LADIES HE'S AVAILABLE IF YOU WANT HIM! ;3**

**Me: o_O. You son of a bitch! I'M NOT DESPERATE! *pounds his head into the ground completly burying him***

**Elgang: O_O Geez Kiyo.**

**Me: =3. Question for all of you. Who's dragon do you want to see hatch next? Good bye now everyone~! ^_^**


	6. The second dragon is born

**Kiyo: I have decided that the next person's dragon to hatch is...**

**Kiyomaru: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Kiyo: Aw ok D:**

**Eve: *hugs silvermoon* You're so cute~!**

**Slivermoon: Uh thank you?**

**Eve: -kisses Silver's cheek-**

**Silvermoon: ...**

**Kiyo: -snickers-**

**Eve: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Everyone: YAY~! **

**Kiyo: Oh by the way...If you guys read my poem. I deleted it because I like somebody else. Just decided to say this just in case not everyone knew. Well happy reading~! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Second dragon is born.

**Chung's POV**

"I SEE HIM!" Rena shouted while pointing. I squinted my eyes and I saw that she is right. I saw the large bandit with the large wooden sword. He was approaching the castle._ My castle back in Hamel is larger than this. _Me, Rena, and Elsword stopped a few yards before the great castle. We saw a pair of guards at the main entrance to the castle. We saw Banthus go inside after talking to the guards. I heard Rena groan.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Well let's see if we can go in too?" Elsword suggested.

"You got anything Chung?" The elf asked. I shrugged. "Well...Let's just try it. Hope for good luck." I nodded and Elsword did too. We walked alongside each other until we were a few feet from the guards.

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS WITH LORD WALLY!" The guard on the left spoke.

"Let me do the talking guys." Rena said. Me and Elsword nodded. "Hi we're here on business with Wally and we need to tell him something important."

"If it's important then tell it to us. We will have a messenger report it to Lord Wally."

"BUT ONLY HE CAN KNOW! IT'S A SECRET THAT OTHERS WOULD KILL FOR!" The guard paused at that and spoke to the other guard.

"We have decided."

"So you'll let us in?"

"No."

"OH COME ON!"

"Are you sure you three are on business?"

"We are right guys?" Me and Elsword nodded.

"Hmm. What would an Elf and two little boys be doing on business with Wally in the first place?"

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A LITTLE BOY!" An angry Elsword shouted out. He tried to jump the guard but me and Rena held him back.

"Oh I bet that there is no secret after all." _OH CRAP!_

"BUT THERE IS A SECRET!" Rena told them.

"You're coming with us for questioning." He put a hand on Rena's arm

"GUYS LET'S GO BEFORE WE'RE CAPTURED!" Rena kicked the guard's shin causing him to release his grip on Rena.

"STOP THEM!" More guards began to poor out.

"RETREAT!" Rena shouted while running. Elsword followed while a hand was grabbing onto my arm.

"Damn it." I swore.

"Where do you think you're going?" I tried to swing my cannon at him but he got to my other arm. He had both of my arms now.

"RENA! ELSWORD! HELP!" A hand was over my mouth. I bit into his hand and the guard swore causing him to hit me on the head. I saw a familiar red head approaching me. I saw several glowing things sail pass me. _Those must be Rena's arrows. _I heard groans of pains as Rena's arrows hit their targets. Elsword finally reached me. I felt a knife on my neck.

"Come any closer and he dies." The guard threatened. I gulped and looked at Elsword with sad eyes. I just saw him grin.

"This may hurt Chung. I hope there are no hard feelings between us." I tried to nod but the guard didn't let me move. I looked at him telling him to get me out of here in any way possible. "TRIPLE GEYSER!" Elsword slammed his sword into the ground and three geysers rose up from the depths of the earth came towards me and the guard. The final geyser hit the both of us and I heard the guard groan in pain as he collapsed and released me. _Thank god I was wearing this armor._ I groaned in pain. I saw Elsword next to me. "Hey you all right?"

"Never been better!" I lied.

Elsword frowned. "Come on let's go." Elsword picked me up by the arm and carried me onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Elsword..." I said weakly.

"No problem buddy." I passed out.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

_'Man why does he have to wear that heavy armor? I can barely carry him alone. I need Rena.'_

"RENA!" I shouted. She stopped running and turned around to look at me.

"WHAT IS IT?!" She shouted back.

"COME HELP ME WITH CHUNG! HE'S TOO HEAVY WITH THIS ARMOR ON!" Rena nodded and ran back towards me as fast as she could while I was slowly walking towards her. She finally reached me.

"You carry his armor and I will carry Chung ok?" I nodded. I sat Chung down on the ground and stripped Chung of his armor. I picked up the pieces of his armor while Rena picked up Chung. "Elsword. Let's go home shall we?" I nodded in agreement and ran alongside Rena while being careful to not drop a single piece of Chung's armor. _You're ok now Chung. We'll get you home. _We fled from the castle as far away as we can._ We'll get you yet Banthus. _

* * *

**Kiyomaru's POV**

"What's a guy gotta do for some food around here?" I sighed and kept on walking on the rocky path. "There should be a village around here but where?" I kicked the ground. _I knew I should have gotten a map._ _It would've been a lot easier to know where I am._ I grinded my teeth and placed my left hand in my pocket while I spun a kunai on a finger with my other hand.. _I hope Megumi is doing ok. If I know her, she'd try to follow me but I hope she doesn't._ I heard a couple of screeches nearby. I saw several figures surrounding me. _Not this again._ I took out my kunai. _Oh well I was getting bored anyways. This is gonna be fun~!_ I charged at the lizardmen.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

_Oh Chung. Why'd you have to get yourself caught? Now I have to carry you home. I can't believe that we didn't get the El shard back. The people of Ruben are dying._ I shed a tear and it fell on Chung's face.

"You all right Rena?" Elsword placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Did you notice anything weird about Banthus?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for instance, how he didn't have the el shard with him. It usually glows brightly doesn't it?" I nodded in agreement. "Well we would have seen that Banthus had the el shard with him but he didn't." I gasped loudly.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT BEFORE?!" Elsword snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like I finally knew something that you didn't." Elsword grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get cocky. Just cause you figured that out doesn't mean you're smarter than me."

"Who knows? Maybe I am~!" I gave him one of my glares. "OK OK! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He got on the ground and begged me.

I giggled a little. "I forgive you!" I gave him a cheerful smile and helped him back up with difficulty.

"Am I really that scary~?"

"Yes." He looked away and tried not to look at me. I giggled once more and ran for Elder. "HEY WAIT UP!" Elsword ran as fast as he could to try and catch up with me. We reached the outer wall of the Elder village. The guards at the gate gasped at me carrying Chung.

"Is he all right Miss? Do you need us to take him to Echo?"

"No he's fine. We can take him to our house. Thank you for the offer though." I smiled cheerfully at them.

"Anything for a fellow citizen. Have a good day miss Miss."

"You too!" Me and Elsword walked past the guards and into the market. "Hey Elsword." Elsword almost dropped a piece of Chung's armor.

"Whoops. Almost dropped it because you startled me."

"My bad. I just had a thought about something."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Do you think one of the dragons has hatched yet?" He shrugged. "I don't know either. Let's just get home shall we?" He nodded in agreement. We finally reached our house 5 minutes later.

"WE'RE HOME!" Elsword broke down the door with his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSWORD?! WE JUST GOT THAT FIXED!" I wanted to kick him in the crotch so bad but I was carrying Chung at the time. I heard a growl in the house. "What was that?"

"It sounded like a growl." Elsword carefully put Chung's armor pieces on the ground and took out his great sword.

"Silvermoon. It's ok. It's just our friends." Eve walked in into the living room.

"Silvermoon? Who's that?" A creature flew in and landed on Eve's head.

"That would be him." Eve pointed at the creature on her head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I pointed at the top of Eve's head.

"Rena? Since when do you curse?" Elsword asked.

"Just cause I'm on elf, doesn't mean that I don't curse. My friends Lime and Amelia curse too you know." Elsword and Eve just stared at me and at what I said. "What? It's true though." Eve giggled.

"Well this creature on top of my head is my dragon Silvermoon. Isn't he cute~!" Eve started to pet him and the dragon purred.

"That's a dragon?" Elsword asked. "He looks a bit weak if you ask me." The growled loudly.

"I wouldn't insult him if I were you. He roasted Aisha and Raven earlier." Eve grinned widely as she said that. Elsword started to shake a little.

"S-so dragons can breathe f-fire?"

"Afraid so. That'll be useful so that Aisha doesn't have to use her fire magic for things besides combat." Eve finally noticed me carrying Chung. "What happened to Chung while you guys were gone? Did he get injured or something?"

"Y-yeah. That's my fault. I had to use my triple geyser to set him free because he got captured by one of Wally's guards." Elsword said.

"What were you guys doing at Wally's castle?" Eve asked curiously.

"Well we heard from a stranger that Banthus was heading towards Wally's castle and so we tried to confront him but it was too late. He walked inside the castle and Wally's guards wouldn't let us in. We even tried to lie to them but they still wouldn't let us in. They were gonna take us in for questioning and so we decided to flee."

"Oh I see. That's interesting."

"And you know what else is interesting?"

"What?"

"BANTHUS DIDN'T HAVE THE EL SHARD!" I shouted.

"Really?" Eve asked. I nodded in response.

"Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you lay Chung down on the couch?" Elsword suggested.

I gasped. "You're right Elsword. I'm so stupid..." I set Chung down on the couch and tried to not hurt his head.

"Nah. You're like the 2nd smartest person out of the Elgang."

"Then who's first?" I asked.

"Well that would be me of course." Eve pointed to herself.

"Well I gotta agree with you there." Eve giggled. "So his name is Silvermoon eh? That's a nice name."

"Silver moon says thank you and that Elsword is loud and stupid."

"HEY!" Elsword looked mad.

"Well it's true~!" Me and Eve snickered. Elsword started to growl. Silver moon growled way louder. Elsword jumped a little. Me and Eve fell down laughing and Silvermoon start to fly a little then went to rest on Eve's chest.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Elsword pouted. Both Eve and I tried to hold in our laughter. "I'm outta here." Elsword left the living room and walked upstairs.

"So how exactly did your egg hatch Eve?" I asked her.

"Well...I think it had something to do with my touch. After I caught it when it was flying close to the ceiling,it started to shake violently."

"Oh really?" I asked. Eve nodded. "Do you think that if I touched my dragon egg, my egg would hatch too?"

"I am not sure. I already touched it once getting those eggs out of the box and my egg didn't hatch right away."

"Oh I see..."

"Did I hear something Eve? Who's here?" Aisha showed up after teleporting into the room.

"AISHA~!" I glomped her.

"Must you do this every time?" Aisha pushed me off.

"Tee hee. It's a habit."

"Well nice to see you back again. Help me up please."

"I'm so sorry." I helped her up.

"That's better. Now then. What did you find out from Banthus?"

"Well...We didn't see the El shard on him and he went inside Wally's castle. We tried to get in but the guards were onto us and so we had to flee. Chung got injured."

"Oh I see. Well let's get him to his room and I shall treat his burns." I nodded and I walked back over to the couch and picked Chung up.

"Where's Raven by the way?" I asked.

"Oh he's sleeping in his room after he got hit in the head."

"Did Silvermoon really set you and Raven on fire?" Aisha and I both looked at Silvermoon at the same time and shivered.

"Y-y-yeah. Don't ever piss off a dragon. I found that out the hard way." Silvermoon growled softly. Eve patted him on the head.

"Ok. Besides, I love animals~!" I attempted to hug Silvermoon but then I forgot that I was carrying Chung. "I'll get him to upstairs now." Aisha nodded and followed me. Eve did too. I took my time walking up the stairs so that I didn't fall. I finally reached Chungs' room and Aisha had to open the door. I walked inside and I walked to Chungs' bed. I carefully laid him down onto the bed and put the blankets over him. I saw one of the eggs on Chung's bed. "I think the egg should be next to Chung don't you agree?" Aisha nodded. I picked up the blue and shiny egg. It was warm. I set it next to Chung's sleeping head. _He looks kinda cute despite that hair of his._ All of a sudden, the egg started to shake violently.

"No way..." Aisha swore. "It's happening again after only a few hours." The egg repeatedly hit Chung in the head. I heard Chung moan in pain. "It must have been when you set Chung's' egg next to his head."

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as something kept hitting me in the head. _What keeps hitting me?_ I slowly rose out of my bed and saw all the girls of the elgang.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I blushed slightly. The girls giggled.

"We were just about to heal yours burns until your dragon egg started to move."

"My what?" I looked down at my bed and saw the shining and pretty blue egg. "Oh that egg..." I picked it up and held it for 10 seconds until it became hot. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" I dropped the egg onto the ground and started blowing on my hands. I heard a crack and winced. "Opps..."

"CHUNG YOU IDIOT!" Rena yelled at me.

"It's not my fault..It was too hot.."

"But still you couldn't have dropped it on the bed?"

"But my bed would have caught on fire..."

"True. Ok I'm sorry for yelling. I just really care about animals and such."

"We know." Me, Aisha, and Eve said in unison.

"HEY!" Rena fumed. We all shared a laugh. The egg started to shake a lot and we all watched the egg as more cracks appeared on it. I gasped.

"My egg is gonna hatch!" I yelled excitedly.

"Lucky..." Aisha muttered. I grinned widely as a leg popped out of the egg. I felt like touching the egg again until it screeched loudly. I watched everyone as they covered their ears just like I did. I removed my hands as soon as the screeching died down. We all watched Raven as he burst into the room.

"What was that?! It woke me up from my sleep." I pointed at the egg with a leg. I think I saw him swore. "Not another egg in the same day..."

"Unfortunately yes, there's another egg about to hatch." Aisha said. Raven face palmed with his nasod arm.

"Great...Just what we need. Another dragon..." Raven said quietly.

"Silvermoon says that he heard that and he will roast you again if you say something like that again." Eve said to Raven.

"I UH...MY BAD! EHEHEHEHEHEHE..." Raven scratched the back of his head.

"Silvermoon says that you are an interesting person."

"He said that?" Raven blinked. Eve nodded. "Well then...Thanks Silvermoon."

"He says you're welcome. Now quiet. The egg is about to hatch." We watched with interest as a 2nd leg popped out. I couldn't stop shaking with excitement as wings popped out too.

"Should I pick it up guys?" I asked the group. They nodded. I picked it up and held the beautiful blue egg in my hands. I heard running coming towards us. I saw a familiar red head.

"What's happening here? I heard screeching." Elsword asked. I showed him the egg in my hands. "Oh...Good for you Chung." Everyone in the room gasped loudly as we heard a loud crack. The entire egg was covered in cracks. The egg looked so fragile that if someone were to touch it, the egg shell would shatter. After for what seemed to be forever for the egg to hatch, the egg shell finally shattered and what was beneath it was Chung's baby blue dragon.

"It's so cute~!" Rena said excitedly. "I want to cuddle with it." The baby blue dragon's scales were shining like a sapphire except only brighter. The wings looked very small. Spikes were aligned on the top of the dragon's head and ran down along the back of its' neck. There were spikes on either side of the tail at the end. It's eyes watched me curiously.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked everyone. Elsword was scratching his head. Rena, Raven, and Aisha just shrugged.

"Silvermoon says that it's a boy." Eve confirmed.

"Is he serious? How does he know that?"

"Silvermoon scanned him with his eyes and confirmed that your dragon is indeed a boy."

"How did Silvermoon..."

"Silvermoon's half-nasod."

"How's that possible?" I asked.;

"I don't know. He doesn't know either he says. Now you have to pick a name for him."

"A name?"

"So that your dragon will know that he is yours."

"Oh ok...A name. Hmm..." I began to search my name for all the names that I have seen or heard or read in a book. "Oh how about this?" I looked directly into the dragon's eyes. "I name you RYUU!" The dragon flew onto my head with diffulculty and snuggled with my hair.

"I think he likes it. Silvermoon says that it's a good name too." I patted Ryuu on the head.

"We're gonna have lots of fun Ryuu." Ryuu growled softly.

"HOORAY FOR CHUNG AND RYUU!" Everyone said excitedly.

"Now um get out of my room please. I want to be alone with Ryuu." I said quietly.

"As you wish." Eve walked out the door. Elsword followed her. Raven and Aisha left together. Only Rena was left.

"What's wrong Rena?"

"Um Chung. Can I stay with you?" Rena asked.

"Sure. I don't mind if it's you." I blushed slightly. I sat on the bed and Rena sat next to me. Ryuu flew onto Rena's head and laid there. I snickered a little. "I think he likes you." I heard Ryuu begin to snore.

"I guess he does." Rena giggled. She yawned a moment later.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Just a little." She awkwardly laughed.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want."

"Oh...ok." Rena got in my blankets and Ryuu flew off of her head and sat on the pillow next to her head. Rena suddenly grabbed my hand. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep." I blushed.

"Well ok." I watched Rena close her eyes. _She has soft hands._

"Promise to stay?" I heard Rena say.

"I promise." I watched her until I heard her snoring._ I might as well sleep.I'm a little tired as well. _Rena still had her hand on mine. I carefully scooted into place next to Rena and laid my head against the pillow. "See you later Rena." I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

**Kiyo: I FINALLY FINISHED~!**

**Everyone: Well it's about time!**

**Kiyo: Ehehehehehe ^^; Sorry.**

**Chung: *chases Ryuu* GIMME BACK MY SAMMICH!**

**Eve: *runs away from Silvermoon* YOU'RE IT SILVERMOON! *giggles***

**Raven: I wish my egg would hatch**

**Rena: Same...**

**Elsword: MAKE MY EGG HATCH KIYO!**

**Aisha: NO MINE!**

**Kiyo: Patience children~.**

**Aisha, Elsword, Raven, and Rena: *glares at Kiyo***

**Kiyo: *sweatdrops* It's up to the readers to decide not me. ^w^ And now to respond to some of my reviewers~.**

**To ShadowClaw07: Sorry that it's not Rena. I apologize. ^^ Thanks for your support :D**

**To Kat Neko983: She isn't my crush anymore. Plus Sera is my girlfriend now~. Elsword's will hatch eventually. ^w^**

**To ChocopieCheryl: Sorry that it wasn't Aisha's egg this time. I might not use that name for her dragon.**

**To Ultimation: Your vote has been granted. Hope you liked the chapter with Chung and his dragon Ryuu. :D**

**To An0n Auth0r: Glad you voted for Chung? Well I should hope so. ;D. I might use those names for other dragons.**

**Kiyo: STAY TUNED TO SEE WHO'S DRAGON HATCHES NEXT!**

_**You liked this chapter right? Well hit that button that says review and type something in XD**_


	7. The third dragon is born

**Kiyo: I'm back everyone~.**

**Everyone: YAY! :D**

**Kiyo: Sorry for taking forever...blame school and my laziness. *sighs***

**Kiyomaru: So Kiyo~. Have you done naughty things with Sera yet~?**

**Kiyo: O/O WTF?!**

**Everyone but Kiyomaru: *jaw drops***

**Kiyomaru: SO HAVE YOU?! ;3**

**Kiyo: I REFUSE TO ANSWER SUCH A QUESTION! *face completely red* .**

**Kiyomaru: So you have then. ;3**

**Kiyo:...**

**Kiyomaru: *nudges Kiyo* What'd you two do~?**

**Kiyo:...Not telling.**

**Kiyomaru: YOU SHALL SPEAK!**

**Kiyo: Fine I shall tell.**

**Everyone: *ears perk up***

**Kiyo: We...**

**Everyone: Yes~?**

**Kiyo: watched some television with each other. =3**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Kiyomaru: =_=**

**Kiyo: That's what we did XD *laughs so hard that he can't breathe right***

**Elsword: Is my egg hatching this time?**

**Rena: IT SHALL BE MINE!**

**Aisha: NO MINE! I WANT A CUTE WITTLE DRAGON! D:**

**Raven: I WANT MY DRAGON NOW!**

**Kiyo: P-patience p-people...*sweatdrops***

**Everyone: HURRY IT UP!**

**Kiyo: Ok ok I will...*starts typing***

* * *

**Chapter 5: The third dragon is born.**

**Elsword's POV**

"So what should we do now Eve? We need a way to get into Wally's castle."

"Silvermoon says it's best to wait until Chung is fully recovered first." Eve said to me.

"BUT WE NEED TO GET THE EL NOW!" I yelled. I got slapped in the face.

"You need to be quiet and let Chung rest."

"S-sorry Eve."

"Silvermoon says that you're quite loud and stupid."

"How would he know that I'm stupid?" Everyone snickered loudly except for me. I could see bits of fire escaping from Silvermoon's nose as he made some sounds that sounded like laughter. "Real mature guys." I glared at all of them.

"You have to admit Elsword, that you can be pretty dumb." Aisha giggled.

"HEY DON'T YOU AGREE WITH THE DRAGON!" I got angrier every second that passed.

"I agree with the dragon. You are pretty loud." Raven grinned at me.

"YOU TOO RAVEN?!"

"Yep." His grin grew wider.

"Why I oughta..." A loud screeching sound was heard over the laughter and everyone got quiet fast. "What was that?"

"Silvermoon believes that was Ryuu, Chung's dragon."

"Lucky...And can we stop calling him Silvermoon? It's too long to say. How about Silver?"

"All right, Silver it is." Silver suddenly flew off of Eve and went towards the kitchen. "Hey wait up!" Eve chased him and we followed Eve to the kitchen. We saw Ryuu trying to chew his way through the refrigerator door and Silver was trying to pull him away but Ryuu kept trying to chew through the door. "I think he's hungry guys." Ryuu turned to look at us and whimpered.

"Hey Silver." Silver turned to look at me as if to say "what?". "How come Ryuu doesn't talk like you do?"

"Cause Ryuu hasn't the ability to talk since he is a natural born dragon." Eve translated.

"So how long does it take for dragons to talk?" I asked. The dragon closed his eyes as if he was thinking.

"He doesn't know. It depends on the dragon. Usually 4 days, a week for the latest." Eve translated.

"Can Ryuu talk to you since you're a dragon, well half-nasod dragon?"

"I shall try." Silver turned towards Ryuu to face him and started making some growling sounds. Ryuu exchanged growling sounds with Silver like it was a conservation between the two dragons.

"So he can only talk to me, I see now." Eve translated for Silver. Ryuu tried to get into the refridgerator again. "STOP THAT!" Eve shouted. She then walked towards Ryuu. "We do not gnaw through stuff. That's a bad dragon." She slapped the dragon on the head. She slightly whimpered.

"Eve? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She quickly hid her hand behind her back. She giggled nervously.

"N-NOPE! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" She bit herself on the lip. I walked over to her.

"I think you're lying." I grabbed her hand faster than anyone could have blinked. I see that there was a bruise the size of a plum. "Did slapping a dragon really hurt you that badly?" She nodded while whimpering a little. I looked at the two dragons and saw Silver do a facepalm. 'Wow Silver learns quick as a baby dragon, but I guess that's cause he's part nasod.' "You should be more careful."

"Yeah I know...just never thought that dragons would have such hard skin." Silver flew over to Eve and sat on her shoulder. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?!" She shouted at Silver. She then glared at Silver. 'Man I wish I could hear what Silver is saying.' I just watched Eve argue with her dragon. Ryuu was trying to get into the fridge again.

"Here lemme help you Ryuu." I opened it and showed Ryuu the food that was inside. "Want a sandwich?" Ryuu tilted his head as if to say "what's that?". "Oh right, you don't know what that is...Here I can make one for you." I took out some lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham, bread, mayonnaise, and mustard to out them on the counter. "You guys wanna help me or just stand there?"

"Sure. Let's make some for ourselves. We can eat dinner after Rena and Chung get up." Eve said. "Wash your hands first!" Eve walked to the sink and grabbed the bar of soap that is shaped like a green leaf. Me, Aisha, and Raven stood in a line behind her and waited for our turn to wash our hands. "Everyone clean?" Eve asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, now let's go!"

"I'll do cheese!" Aisha grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and started to cut up some cheese slices.

"I'll do lettuce since I hurt my hand." Eve grabbed the bowl of lettuce and began to peel some lettuce off from the quantity.

"I shall cut the tomatoes then." Raven grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen drawer and started chopping away.

"I'll do the rest." I grabbed a butter knife that could easily spread stuff when used. I took out some bread slices from the container and then opened the mayonnaise jar. I stuck the knife in and spread some mayonnaise on all the bread slices for everyone. I grabbed 4 more bread slices for Chung and Rena. 'This is actually fun sorta. Everyone's having fun it seems.' I looked at Eve, she had a big smile on her face. "Cute..."

"Did you say something Elsword?" Eve turned to look at me. I quickly averted my eyes as I felt my cheeks statting to warm a little.

"N-nope! You didn't hear anything! Eheheheheh..." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed. Eve just looked at me like I was crazy.

"All right then I suppose..." She turned around to peel more lettuce. I went back to spreading mayonasse to the bread. 'Whew that was a close one.' I started to sweat a little.

"DONE!" I showed everyone the bread covered in mayonasse.

"I am also done." Eve had the lettuce pieces on a big plate that she had grabbed from the cupboards.

"Same." Raven showed us the tomatoes that he had cut.

"I'm done too!" Aisha showed us the cheese that she had supposedly sliced up. We gave her a look that said "Why did we let you cut the cheese?". "What's wrong with the way that I cut it?"

"First of all, the slices are uneven and some of those slices are too thick!" I pointed out.

"Is that true guys?" She looked at Raven and Eve.

"Yep." They said in unison.

"Aw...Sorry tnat I messed up guys..."

"Nah it's ok. We'll just let someone else do it." I got glared at by the mage.

"Let me fix this." Raven took the knife from Aisha and then began to cut up the messy slices that Aisha attempted to do. We all watched him as he worked. "And done." He stepped aside to show us.

"YOU DID IT!" Aisha gave Raven a big hug. I could see his cheeks beginning to turn pink. Me and Eve both tried to hide in our snickering.

"H-how about we eat now?" He asked while stuttering. Everyone nodded and then they made their sandwiches and handed one to each dragon. Ryuu happily ate the sandwich. "Should we wake up Chung and Rena?"

"It's the right thing to do." I said while petting Ryuu on the head. Suddenly, Raven's nasod arm flipped Aisha's skirt and her panties were shown. I instantly started to nosebleed as I saw her pink panties.

"KYAA!" She pushed her skirt down and summoned her staff. "PERVERT!" She wacked him on the head and glared at him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THIS DAMN NASOD ARM!" He banged it against the wall and it twitched a little.

"Huh...I thought I fixed that. Shall we go to the garage and I can take a look at it?" Eve asked.

"Might as well, I don't want to get another beating from Aisha." I snickered a little. He gave me a death glare and walked away with Eve. Silver followed them as he flew. Ryuu was whining for more.

"You want another sandwich huh?" Ryuu nodded. "You can understand me?" He nodded again. "How about I make you another sandwich and then we see Chung, your owner ok?" Ryuu nodded eagerly.

"Elsword did you see my panties?"

"N-no!"

"LIAR! I SEE BLOOD DRIPPING FROM YOUR NOSE!" She was gonna whack me on the head it seems like. "But...I guess it wasn't your fault. Nobody could've expected that to happen. I won't hit you since you didn't flip my skirt."

"S-shall we wake Rena and Chung up?"

"Yes." She turned to look at Ryuu. "Want to see Chung?" Ryuu nodded.

"But first I shall make Ryuu another sandwich. You take him to Chung." She nodded and picked up Ryuu. The blue dragon tried to break free from Aisha's arms.

"Hey hey it's ok Ryuu. No one's going to hurt you." She started to pet him on the head and Ryuu started to purr a little. 'Did Ryuu just purr? I will never understand dragons...' She carried him away from the kithchen and headed for Chung's room. 'Now then...' I made a new sandwich within 2 minutes.

"I'M COMING GUYS!" I ran up the stairs to meet the sleepyheads with a sandwich in my hand.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I felt something jump on me. I opened my eyes to see what it was. "Oh hi Ryuu." I said while rubbing my eyes. Ryuu flew to my head as I was getting up from hearing the noises from downstairs. "How you doing buddy?" I petted his snout. I looked at the and it said that it was almost 6:00. "Should I wake her up Ryuu?" I pointed to Rena that was sleeping besides me. Ryuu nodded. "You can understand me?" He nodded again. "Cool. Hey how about we wake her up together buddy?" Ryuu nodded eagerly and started rubbing his body against Rena's back. "Oh Rena~!" I shook her shoulders and shook her. I heard her groan a little.

"5 more minutes..." She muttered softly. Ryuu growled a little and bit Rena on the butt. "KYA!" Rena jumped and rose out of bed. "WHO DID THAT?!" She glared at Ryuu and me while rubbing her butt with one of her hands. Ryuu growled softly at Rena and began to snuggle against her legs.

"It was him. He bit you." I held back some laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Suddenly I felt another presence in the room. I looked at the entrance and saw that Aisha was standing there. "What you looking at Chung?" She looked at the entrace to see Aisha standing there.

"Was I interrupting you guys~?" Me and Rena both blushed terribly.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Me and Rena said simutaneously.

"Hue hue hue." Aisha smirked a bit. Both mine and Rena's face started to turn red. "I see Ryuu made it. Has he talked to you yet?"

"Let's see." I turned towards Ryuu. "Can you talk buddy?" Ryuu shook his head. "Oh well..."

"I can't wait for my dragon to hatch. I hope it's a girl." Rena smiled. "I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU CHUNG~!" She hugged Ryuu tightly.

"I don't think he likes that..." Ryuu started screeching loudly and Rena started apologizing to Ryuu for hugging him so hard. I can't help but laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY CHUNG!" Rena crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ah...I'm sorry for laughing Rena."

"It's ok~. I would've done the same in your position." I rolled my eyes at her words. She goofy smiled at me. "So did you need something Aisha?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering...If you guys were hungry. We made you guys some sandwiches not too long ago. It's down at the kitchen. We made two of each."

"Let's go Rena! I'm starving!" I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with me to the kitchen.

"C-CHUNG!" I saw a beaten up Rena on the ground. 'Oh shit...'

"I'M SO SORRY RENA!" I instantly got on my knees and bowed before her. "I PROMISE THAT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Just help me up..." I instantly got up and pulled her up by her hand so that she was standing upright once more. "Thanks..." I spotted some sandwiches on a plate on a thr kitchen table. I handed Rena one and started eating my own. "Aw thanks Chung~."

"You're welcome Rena."

"How are they?" Elsword asked.

"Oh hey Elsword, didn't see you there." Me and Rena said in unison.

"Really?" Elsword slightly frowned at us. We both nodded. "Well...I guess it's my fault for not saying anything. So how are the sandwiches Chung and Rena?" He smiled brightly.

"They're really good! Who made them?" I asked.

"All of us." Aisha and Elsword responded in unison.

"Eh really?" I asked. They both nodded. "Best sandwiches ever! Right Rena?" She simply nodded while in pain. "I'm really sorry for hurting you Rena."

"I told you that it's fine Chung. Now stop worrying about me already and eat your sandwich." I hugged her without warning. I heard Elsword whistling but I didn't care. "C-chung?" I immediatley let go. I saw that her face was bright red.

"Ehehehehehe sorry about that."

"I-it's ok." She averted my gaze and continued eating her sandwich quietly without saying a single word.

"Hey where's Eve and Raven? Aren't they here?"

"Well Chung, Raven's evil nasod arm flipped my skirt again and Eve went to go fix his arm so that it won't happen again.

"I see...Whose dragon do you think will hatch next?" As soon I said the word dragon, I felt something sharp on my head. "Ryuu is that you?" He growled softly. "I'm gonna go with yes.." I was about to take a bite into my sandwich when instead of meat and bread, I bit one of my fingers instead. Everyone started to giggle. "What's so funny?" I looked down at my hands. "HEY WHO TOOK MY SANDWICH?!" I glared at everyone.

"Ask your dragon." Elsword simply said.

"Eh?" I felt my head to be vacant of the dragon. I turned around to see him flying on his wings with a sandwich. "MY SANDWICH!" I got up and started to chase him. He quickly flew away from me and I had to run as fast as I could to keep up with Ryuu. "GIMME BACK MY SANDWICH YOU!"

* * *

**Kiyomaru's POV:**

All the bodies of the lizardmen were on the ground. "Well that was easier than I thought." I picked up my kunai from the corpses and cleaned them of the blood that was on them. "Now what should I do?" I placed the kunai into my handy sack.

"HEY YOU THERE!"

"Now what...?" I muttered and took a kunai out. A kid about the age of 14 approached me while wielding a shortsword.

"Thanks for getting rid of those lizardmen. We've been having some problems with them back in Bethma."

"YOU KNOW WHERE BETHMA IS?!" I shouted.

"SHH! Not here!" He whispered.

"Sorry. You know where Bethma is?"

"Sure do. I live there. By the way, my name is Toma. What's yours?" He asked.

"Da name is Kiyomaru, I'm a half-elf."

"A-a-a half-elf?" I nodded."Where did you come from?" A couple of screeches came from nearby. "Actually nevermind, let's get to Bethma village first."

"Good idea..." Toma started to quickly run and I quickly ran after him to follow to get to Bethma.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I yawned loudly. "I'm getting quite tired..." I looked at Aisha and she yawned too.

"Same here...I think I'll go to bed."

"What time is it anyways?"

"Almost 10:00." Rena answered.

"Oh ok."

"I shall retire for the night, come Moby and Remy." The two drones started to follow her. "You too Silvermoon." The white dragon got up from the ground and started to fly towards Eve. "Good night everyone."

"GOOD NIGHT EVE!" We all said in unison. I yawned again.

"Yeah I think I'll hit the sack too. It's been a long day. Good night guys."

"NIGHT ELSWORD!" They said in unison. I got up and walked away from the group and up to my room. I walked inside and saw the ruby dragon egg shining brightly on the bed. I turned the light on.

"I wonder when you'll hatch. It'd be nice if you hatched right now. THAT'D BE SO AWESOME! I should come up with a name for you then. Ruby? Nah...Crimson? Too weird...Maybe I can find a name through these books." I walked over to my bookshelf and picked out a book called "History of the red knights." (Yes he reads lol.) I looked at all of the name of the red knights that were doing brave things in the past. "What about this one? Arthur the dragon? No that's too weird..." I placed my finger on another name. "Gawain? GAWAIN THE DRAGON! Perfect." I had a big smile on my face. I petted the egg. "You are now Gawain the mighty dragon. Well I'm going to bed. Night Gawain." I placed the book back on the shelf and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the light and slipped into bed and placed the egg next to my head. "I hope you grow up to be a fine dragon." I kissed the dragon eggl. "Strange...It's kinda warm. Oh well lights out." I dozed off 10 minutes later.

* * *

**Now in the morning~**

_'What's that sound?' _I began to rub my eyes and heard some noises next ro me. _'Is_ _that my stomach?' _I didn't feel my stomach rumble but I still heard a noise. I shrugged and yawned loudly causing me to get up and stretch my arms. I felt something rather warm on my right hand and I turned to look to see the reason. My jaw nearly fell off when I saw the egg shells scattered all over. "Gawain?" The red dragon flew into my arms and purred. The dragon had longerbwings than Silvermoon and Ryuu. He had a mini little horn on his head. His scales shined brightly just like rubies. His eyes were of a ruby color. "Just like me, you have the same eyes. He hss two claws on each of his feet. He looked like he was a fierce dragon but inside I could tell that he was a softie. "Welcome to Elrios Gawain!" I patted his head and he purred loudly than before sleeping in my arms.

* * *

**Kiyo: Well that took longer than I thought. =/**

**Elsword: At least you friggin finally updated it! *hugs Gawain***

**Gawain: *purrs***

**Chung: Kiyo...When will Ryuu speak?**

**Kiyo: Soon enough friend, as soon as all the eggs are hatched.**

**Chung: Aw...**

**Kiyo: ^^; Sorry guys**

**Rena, Raven, and Aisha: *wearing gladiator armor* FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT FOR YOUR DRAGON TO BE HATCHED!**

**Kiyo: O_O *hides behind the couch* Oh um...I may not have internet next month due to family problems...**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Kiyo: I can still write though! I just need to go to the Library or find a place that had wi-fi for my Ipod. And now to respond to some of my reviewers.**

**Rosamanelle: Lol. Glad that you'd rather read this than do your homework.**

**Blueknight08: Your request for Elsword has been granted**

**AceRen: Heh heh. Glad that this story made you want to make an account**

**ShadowClaw07: If you didn't already see, none but Silver will talk quite yet. X3 and sorry that it ain't Rena**

**An0nAuthor: O.O Don't explode lol**

**Kitkatkuke101: Your request for Elsword has been granted C:**

**Yumi: Yep poor him lol**

_You know you wanna review~. Don't hesitate to type something in~! ^_^_


End file.
